Serás un buen padre
by Phaos-sama
Summary: La bazooka de los 10 años se le dispara a Tsuna, ahora, Reborn se verá sorprendido con la noticia de que en un futuro será papá, pero con eso viene una terrible realidad. / FemaleTsunayoshi.
**Título:** Serás un buen padre

 **Categoría:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn

 **Categoría:** K+

 **Género:** Drama

 **Advertencia:** Female character Tsunayoshi. Viaje en el tiempo.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de © **_Katekyô Hitman Reborn_** son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Akira Amano** , creadora de la franquicia.

* * *

 **Resumen:** FemaleTsunayoshi. La bazooka de los 10 años se le dispara a Tsuna, ahora, Reborn se verá sorprendido con la noticia de que en un futuro será papá, pero con eso viene una terrible realidad.

* * *

 **Serás un buen padre**

 _Por:_ Phaos-sama

* * *

" _A veces el hombre más pobre deja a sus hijos la herencia más rica."_

 **Ruth E. Renkel.**

* * *

Reborn entreabrió los ojos sintiéndose muy sorprendido cuando un imprevisto, pero conocido humo rosa, obstruyó completamente su visión. Todo había sido culpa de la vaca estúpida, y eso lo molestó, si Lambo no hubiera entrado a la habitación de Tsuna, tumbando la puerta de una patada y gritando a los cuatro vientos que ahora sí mataría a Reborn, ningún accidente hubiera ocurrido con la bazooka de los diez años. Una vez más.

Típico, el asesino a sueldo ignora todo el berrinche aconteciendo en su entorno, y justo cuando no puede soportar más el escándalo, patea al pequeño Bovino. Y éste en un intento desesperado por usar la bazooka en sí mismo, tropieza con sus propios pies, cayendo a bruces contra el suelo, lanzando el arma por el aire, la cual termina cayendo sobre Tsunayuki, quien tranquilamente hacía los deberes de la escuela, mientras Reborn observaba a su alumna en silencio, sentado en su mullido sillón puff de color marrón, disfrutando de un café expreso bien cargado y bien caliente, como le gustaba.

El pequeño arcobaleno frunció el ceño, se sintió irritado –como siempre lo hacía– cuando Lambo no dejaba de berrear. El niño chillaba tan fuerte que empezaba a dolerle los oídos, era insoportable, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

La paciencia infinita no formaba parte de sus virtudes.

Y vaya que se cortó el fino hilo de su paciencia. La pequeña lagartija verde que siempre estaba quieta sobre el sombrero de fieltro de Reborn, bajó de inmediato hasta la diminuta mano del asesino, emitiendo un tenue resplandor con los colores del arcoíris, León se transformó en un alargado bastón. Objeto que no tardó en usar Reborn para lanzar al pequeño Bovino por la ventana sin ningún miramiento ni pizca de misericordia.

—Vaca ruidosa —murmuró el arcobaleno, viendo satisfecho el cuerpo de Lambo ascender en el cielo y descender violentamente a unos cuantos metros lejos de la casa.

Se lo merece, pensó.

—Vamos, Reborn. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cruel con Lambo? Deberías saber que es sólo un niño —una voz como la seda rompió el silencio que se había formado en la habitación. El bebé hitman giró rápidamente, quedando frente a quien sería su alumna dentro de diez años.

No pudo evitar sentirse embargado por un inmenso orgullo, por dentro estaba tan regocijado y contento, había realizado un excelente trabajo con la chica. No cabía duda alguna de que sería una excelente jefa de la mafia, la mejor después de Primo.

Los ojos negros del arcobaleno brillaron eufóricos, la mujer frente a él lucía tan radiante y hermosa; tenía el cabello recogido con un moño francés y llevaba puesto un vestido largo corte imperio de color blanco, tenía algunos encajes y una cinta bajo el busto color naranja, muy al estilo de la reina Josefina de Beauhardnais.

Sin embargo, no sólo fueron esos ojos dulces y tranquilos como piedras preciosas bajo el sol lo que llamó la atención del asesino, lo que llamó mucho su atención fue la gran protuberancia oculta bajo el vestido, algo que, no debería estar allí en primer lugar. Los oscuros ojos del bebé viajaron del vientre hinchado de la joven mujer hasta el rostro de la misma, pidiendo en silencio una explicación.

—Hola, Reborn —ella sonrió, acariciándose suavemente la inmensa panza de ocho meses—. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, tratando de poner a estudiar a tu _yo_ de esta época. Y ahora con tu llegada, estoy bastante sorprendido —el pequeño arcobaleno saltó sobre la mesa. León volvió a su forma de lagartija, y el asesino a sueldo lo colocó encima de su fedora; la lagartija parpadeó sin dejar de estudiar el rostro regordete de la fémina. Ese gesto captó por completo la atención de la Tsuna adulta.

—Hola, León, pequeña lagartija traviesa —el reptil volvió a parpadear, pero esta vez, en respuesta.

—Tsuna, veo que has estado ocupada —el bebé hitman dudó un momento en atreverse a acercarse a la _signora_ de la mafia, pero a la final, su curiosidad venció y caminó hasta estar al lado de Tsuna. Ella rió.

—No mucho, Reborn. Tú no me dejas acercarme ni siquiera a la oficina, y respecto a lo otro, sólo unas cuantas molestias. Propio del embarazo.

Reborn sonrió, aunque no supo el por qué una enorme dicha comenzaba a calentar su cuerpo, ni tampoco el por qué un extraño hormigueo se revolvía en su estómago como si tuviera muchas mariposas revoloteando allí adentro. Era una sensación tan agradable, tan cálida y tan acogedora, lo llenaba de un inmenso júbilo.

—¿Quieres tocar? —preguntó Tsunayuki, incitando a su ex tutor a tomarle la palabra, el pequeño asesino se veía tan absorto en sus pensamientos. Una lindura, pensó, más no expresó la joven. No deseaba ofender a su antiguo maestro, muchas gracias.

Reborn alzó la cabeza. Ella sonrió sólo como una madre sabe hacerlo, una confusa emoción embargó al arcobaleno. La Décima Vongola palmeó suavemente su vientre abultado. Él no supo qué decir o qué hacer, ese tipo de situación lo ponían los nervios de punta, jamás lo admitiría, pero las mujeres embarazadas le causaban un intenso sentimiento de añoranza; añoranza de algo que era no podía conseguir, al menos, no con ese tamaño ni esa apariencia infantil.

Reborn se quitó el sombrero, estrujándolo entre las manos, si no hubiera aprendido a controlarse y esconder bien sus emociones, cualquiera diría que el bebé estaba agitado; las palabras habían muerto en su boca, sólo pudo cabecear, aventurándose a acariciar la protuberancia.

Cuando la diminuta mano de Reborn frotó con sus diminutos deditos el vientre inflado, una descarga eléctrica lo paralizó por completo, y cuando ella tocó amistosamente su pequeña mano, mirándolo a los ojos con esa hermosa expresión de amor en su rostro, sintió derretirse allí mismo, el aire se le había quedado atascado en la garganta y todo parecía haber sido sacado de un magnífico sueño.

Por primera vez en la vida del arcobaleno, éste se sintió estar en el mismo cielo.

Ella le recordaba tanto a su gran amiga Luce.

De pronto, un golpecito en su mano llamó toda su atención. Bajó la cabeza, contemplando detenidamente el lugar donde provino el toque. La emoción llenó sus ojos.

—Vaya, después de todo, independientemente de la distancia y diferencias, el bebé sabe reconocer a su padre —Tsunayuki comentó con un tono afectivo. Inmediatamente, Reborn levantó la cabeza, mirando con ojos desorbitados y emocionados a la mujer.

—Quieres decir que… —ella asintió sin dejarle terminar la oración—: ¿Cómo? —una arruguita hizo su aparición en el entrecejo del bebé—: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Oh, vamos, Reborn —puso los ojos en blanco—. Creo que debes saber a estas alturas de tu vida cómo vienen los bebés al mundo —rió entre dientes.

Hubo un abrumador silencio entre los dos.

—Has perdido el temor en hacerme bromas, ¿no es cierto, Tsuna? —una amenaza taciturna se escondía entre sus palabras, definitivamente no estaba de humor para cargar con las diabluras de la fémina. Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del bebé, y un aura de muerte lo rodeó de los pies a la cabeza. Sin embargo, el suave toque en la mejilla hizo que todo ese mal humor saliera por la ventana.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando en silencio de aquella calidez que le llenaba el cuerpo; estar cerca de esa preciosa mujer era como estar al lado de su kryptonita. Ella debilitaba esa barrera que se había autoimpuesto contra el mundo, lo hacía sentir más humano y aceptado. ¿Acaso esa era la armonía que disponía el cielo? Porque era reconfortante.

El grato sonido de una risa llegó a los oídos del asesino como el armonioso tintineo de campanillas.

Abrió los ojos, y ella estaba ahí, contemplándolo con el corazón en la mano. Sintió un hueco abrírsele en el estómago.

—Rompimos la maldición.

Aquella noticia lo golpeó como un camión demoledor.

¿Eso era cierto?

¿Era incluso posible?

El arcobaleno estaba en shock, la expresión dibujada en sus rasgos infantiles lo delataba, y es que sencillamente no podía creer dos cosas. La primera, la maldición estaba rota y posiblemente haya regresado a tener un cuerpo adulto, lo cual explicaría a su futura progenie; segundo, su alumna, o mejor dicho, su ex alumna conocía tal hecho.

¿Por qué la impresión?

Quizá por el hecho que sólo Yamamoto Takeshi tenía conocimiento sobre ese tema, y dudaba enormemente que hubiera abierto la boca, en todo caso, ella dijo: _rompimos_. Significaría que en un futuro estaría involucrada más íntimamente con él, eso aclarara muchas cosas.

—¿Sabes… sabes de la maldición? ¿Cómo?

—Por supuesto que sé sobre la maldición, soy tu esposa —alzó la mano, mostrándole a Reborn la prueba de sus palabras. Los ojos del arcobaleno estaban fijos en el anillo de oro alrededor del dedo anular de la mujer—: Aunque ese incidente ocurrió mucho antes de serlo —se llevó el dedo índice a la boca en un vago gesto pensativo. Eso la hizo ver adorable a los ojos de Reborn—. La maldición de los arcobalenos. Los siete más fuertes del mundo, siete personas convertidas en bebés para preservar el equilibrio del Tri-Ni-Set.

Muchas preguntas nublaron la cabeza de Reborn. Era sumamente increíble ese insaciable trozo de información. Las pupilas se dilataron cuando imaginaba tantas posibilidades, regresar a tener la edad que tenía antes de empezar con esa pesadilla se había vuelto en un sueño imposible, una meta inalcanzable, había perdido las esperanzas entre tanta conmoción, su alma sólo albergó la fantasía de que alguna vez pudiera volver a ser un adulto. Despertar y darse cuenta que no estaba atrapado en un cuerpo de bebé, pasar la página y pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla, una cruel pesadilla que lo venía atormentando desde hace mucho. Volver a ver el mundo con otros ojos… desde otra altura y que no fuera tan grande como se le es ahora.

Y todo estaba enterrado, porque para él había sido sólo eso, una fantasía, una quimera cuya burla lo aterrizaba en la realidad de su situación.

Ahora tenía esperanza.

Ella le había traído esperanza.

—¿Cuándo…?

—No puedo hablarte mucho sobre el tema —interrumpió las cavilaciones del asesino. Él la miró directo a los ojos, tantas preguntas inundando las ventanas de un alma desgarrada—. No debo decir eventos significativos que sucederán en un futuro. No estamos en una situación como la de Byakuran. Sólo puedo decirte que será más pronto que tarde —besó la mejilla del niño—. Muchas cosas estarán por suceder, ten cuidado, esposo mío.

—¿Cosas? ¿Cómo cuales?

—Lo siento, no puedo decirte, pero ten fe, Reborn, las cosas volverán a su curso. Recuerda que, las cosas siempre regresan a nosotros, aunque no de la forma en la que esperamos —sonrió ampliamente, dándole suaves golpecitos a la cabeza del bebé.

Y ser testigo de esa hermosa sonrisa, no pudo evitar contagiarse con ese resplandor áureo alrededor de la fémina, porque después de mucho tiempo, Reborn se permitió sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón. Hacía mucho que nadie había presenciado tal hecho, y ella, Tsuna, su esposa, se emocionaba al verlo, una vez más.

Pero la vida del asesino a sueldo nunca fue un lecho de rosas, y tan pronto como un resquicio de felicidad le embargó el alma, las indecisiones y peores temores comenzaron a surgir. Él era un asesino, un ser impuro, alguien despreciable para la sociedad y la humanidad, tenía las manos manchadas con la sangre de mucha gente, ¿podía alguien como él llegar a ser un buen padre? ¿Sería suficiente para esa nueva vida que crecía con tanto anhelo dentro de su futura amada esposa?

Amada esposa. Dos palabras rehuidas, y difíciles de digerir, pero allí estaba, la prueba de todo un mundo inalcanzable para él.

Si ayer le hubieran dicho que en un futuro algo lejano se casaría con la inútil de su estudiante, Reborn estaría seguro de haberle metido un tiro entre las cejas a esa persona, y luego burlarse de lo absurdo de la idea sobre el cadáver. Cruel, pero cierto. Lo haría.

Ahora esa realidad ni le pasaba por el pensamiento, porque aunque le resultaba increíble esa tan añorada verdad, había algo dentro de él, fastidioso y umbroso, que le impedía aceptar plenamente el maravilloso regalo, si bien toda esa locura le traía buenos sentimientos, haciéndolo sentir realmente amado y dentro de una verdadera familia.

Pero el temor aún latía.

Y como si leyera la mente, Tsunayuki le acarició tiernamente la cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el cabello. Emergiendo de esos profundos, amargos y sombríos pensamientos, volvió a mirarla.

—Serás un buen padre, Reborn. Lo serás.

A pesar de lo dulce y reconfortante que eran, el arcobaleno no se confió de esas palabras, porque detrás de él, había un largo historial que no era fácil de olvidar, le resultaba espinoso pasar la página así como así. La seguridad y confianza en esos enormes ojos de gacela pusieron en duda todas esas horrendas inseguridades.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —pidió casi en un hilo de voz.

—Porque los buenos hombres, por muchos errores que hayan cometido en el pasado, siempre sacaran el valor y el coraje para cuidar de su familia. Y es lo que más deseas, ¿no es así? Una familia.

Reborn abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, e instantáneamente, sonrió. No cabía en duda, en un futuro confiaría tanto en esa preciosa mujer, que sería capaz de confesarle sus más recónditos anhelos, sus miedos e inseguridad, hasta el punto de confiarle todo de él; pero esa sonrisa murió en el momento en que su mirada se posó en la cinta de color amarillo colgada en el delgado cuello de la mujer, sus ojos como la noche sin estrella se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa del espanto, sintió el escalofrió del pánico arremolinársele en la boca del estómago y el sudor frío bajarle por la sien, porque allí, justo allí, cayéndole sobre el hinchado pecho, vio enganchado un chupete color naranja.

Imposible de no reconocer. Y con pavor, lo hizo.

Era el pacificador del cielo.

 _No. No otra vez_ , pensó alarmado.

Reborn sintió el corazón arrugársele igual a un fruto seco.

Todo su mundo, todas sus esperanzas, todas sus fantasías, todo a su alrededor, murió aplastado por la tristeza y la impresión de esa nueva situación.

Y lo peor no era eso, lo peor fue mirarla directamente a los ojos, y ver allí aceptación. La más cruda y pacífica aceptación.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a pasar por eso? ¿Por qué algo tan hermoso y asombroso tenía que serle arrebatado de la manera más inhumana y déspota posible? ¿Era acaso el precio a pagar para expiar los pecados pendientes en esa vida? ¿Era el karma llamando a la puerta?

La desgracia era una perra.

—Serás un buen padre, Reborn. No dudes de eso —ella le dijo tan calmada, como si no llevara sobre sus hombros una horrible maldición; ella estaba sonriéndole de una manera tan maternal, pura y linda, como si tratara de consolarle a él de ese atroz hecho.

Quiso decir algo, gritar, replicar y maldecir a los cuatro vientos, pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

Y sabiéndolo, Tsuna acarició una vez más los cabellos negros del bebé, pero justo en el momento en que había hallado su voz, el conocido humo rosa envolvió la tierna figura y luego desapareció.

Ella se había ido, dejando en su estancia a la joven Tsunayuki de quince años; la ingenua, cabezota e insegura adolescente.

La chica parpadeó confundida, fijándose en su alrededor, notó que había regresado a su habitación.

—¿Reborn?

Su tutor le miró intensamente por unos largos minutos, tanto, que Tsunayuki pensó en que le abriría un hoyo en la cara. Eso empezaba a preocuparle. ¿Quizás su _yo_ del futuro le habría dicho algo que lo molestara tanto? Si fuera así, ya se esperaba una venganza espartana en su contra. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle ese tipo de cosas a ella? Era como si los dioses de la mala fortuna se hubieran enfrascado únicamente en ella.

La expresión del pequeño arcobaleno era una totalmente en blanco.

—¿Reborn? —llamó con insistencia.

El bebé hitman reaccionó, contempló una vez más a su alumna y sonrió de una manera tan sádica que Tsunayuki se retorció en su lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Tsuna inútil? ¡Ponte a trabajar! —y sin ningún miramiento, le pegó una patada en la cabeza a la chica, quien se quejaba del dolor.

—No me hubiese preocupado tanto —masculló entre dientes, sobándose el chichón que le salió en la cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho, Tsuna inútil? —un aura oscura rodeó al niño.

—¡Hiiee! ¡Nada! ¡Que ya me pongo a trabajar! —gritó a los cuatro vientos, precipitándose a encontrar entre sus libros, el párrafo donde se había quedado antes de irse de viaje por cortos minutos, a un futuro de diez años.

Mientras Tsunayuki regresaba a su atmosfera de estudio, Reborn se detuvo a pensar en muchas cosas que rondaba por su mente. Era obviamente gratamente que si en un futuro iba a tener un hijo o hija con quien fue una vez su estudiante, la maldición de los arcobalenos había sido removida de él. Pero, también estaba el hecho de que Tsuna poseía el pacificador del cielo, lo que significaba que ella en un futuro se convertiría en un arcobaleno…

Y estaba el hecho de que la mujer no era un bebé, no se había convertido como una vez lo hubo hecho Luce.

Tantas musarañas e interrogantes dentro de su cabeza le hacían preguntarse…

¿Cómo demonios llegó a suceder tal cosa?

Habían roto la maldición, sí, pero… ¿a qué precio? ¿Qué tuvieron que pagar los involucrados?

Sea como fuese, rota la maldición o no, él no lo iba a permitir. Después de todo, el futuro nunca es exacto, nada estaba escrito en piedra, y si lo estaba, estaba dispuesto a mover cielo y tierra para borrarlo y reescribirlo, podía alterar sus destinos conforme las decisiones de los afectados cambiaran. Si estaba entre sus manos hacer que Tsunayuki y su hijo o hija nonatos no sufriera ese terrible destino, entonces, lo haría con los ojos cerrados y sin arrepentimientos.

Porque él sería un buen padre…

…un buen padre…

… con su última voluntad.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **N/A:** Saludos, lectores, he aquí nuevamente con este escrito, el cual había decidido editar y resubir después de unos cuantos años. Ojalá y les haya gustado.

Sin más, me despido.

Hasta entonces.


End file.
